Bedroom Window
by TheStargazer23
Summary: Marco has an odd neighbor. She's a mystery to him, but intriguing all the same. Their bedroom windows face each other, letting the two of them see into each other's lives. If they opened their windows, they could talk, be friends, but they never did. AU, no magic, no dimensions. Star is just a normal girl.


**Hello!**

 **My name is the Stargazer and I've written another fanfiction.**

 **So, this story takes place in an Alternate Universe where there's no magic or other dimensions or anything like that. Star is not a magical princess with a magical wand, she is just a normal girl. It's kind of like a coming of age story. I also mixed the original concept for the show (if you don't know what it is, look it up) into the prologue and it'll probably be brought up later too.**

 **As for ships, Starco is the end goal. I will probably have Jarco be canon first though to stick a little bit to the actual show.**

 **And if you're coming from my previous Fanfiction, Hey! Welcome. I hope you like this as much as my last one.**

 **And if you're not, well, still welcome. And I hope you like this a lot. I worked hard on it.**

 **This is a pretty short chapter as it is only the prologue. But I'm writing the first chapter as you guys read and now that it is summer it shouldn't take me long to upload it.**

 **But now with any further ado, please, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Star was an enigma; Marco couldn't help but be interested in her – whether he wanted to be or not. Their houses were close enough that if they opened their bedroom windows, their friendship would be instant and their words to each other could flow without stopping, but nothing ever happened.

She suddenly appeared when they were five, moving in right next door. He would watch in confusion as she ran around her room with a Styrofoam ball stuck onto a wooden dowel acting as a magic wand. Their windows would be cracked open and he would hear her calling herself "Star Butterfly" and casting random imaginary spells, beating up imaginary bad guys. Marco would close his window.

Sailor Moon constantly rang through Star's open window. It was always on, even when she was doing her online schoolwork. It only led Marco to turn the volume of Dragon Ball Z up on his TV. She started wearing her hair in the odd space buns on her head, letting the rest fall down like pigtails, like her idol. She was obsessed. He was only thankful that he didn't have to hear the sound of imaginary spells and fights anymore.

At first, he thought that she was just an odd, dorky girl with loud friends and an aggressively angry (ex) boyfriend. Marco couldn't judge her on that, being dorky, he was dorky too. But he eventually realized that Star was her own special brand of strange. She always wore flowy dresses in shades of blue, green, and purple and always with a devil horned headband. She had a collection of them in different colors to match her different outfits. She drew on her arms in brightly colored sharpies. Stars, crescent moons, planets, rainbows, galaxies, anything she wanted to. She had hung purple and blue Christmas lights on her ceiling. They were always on during the night. Marco could vaguely see them through her blue curtains. Star always seemed spaced out, dreamy. And she was loud and energetic. She was always making some kind of noise, talking to herself, talking to her friends, singing, humming, whistling. He could see her silhouette dancing in her room with the blue and purple lights in the middle of the night. Marco knew a lot of people, but none as strange yet intriguing as Star.

And he tried – he really tried not to be intrigued by her. But he couldn't help it. He would watch her just live her life and it was interesting because she was interesting. And Marco hated it. Because he didn't know why he found her so interesting, but he did, and he liked her without knowing her. He wanted to know her, but he didn't try anything because he was too awkward to. He felt like she was forbidden, like he could only admire her from afar. But he forced himself not to. She caught him looking at her one day, and even though she smiled at him, Marco swore to never do it again as to not look creepy. It didn't stop him completely though. He liked her too much.

Nine years and even though they could open their windows and talk, they didn't. They knew each other, but didn't. They were a constant in each other's lives and knew that if one of them left, it would leave a weird hole in the other's life. But they didn't know each other, they only knew each other existed because of their bedroom windows.

* * *

 **So that was the prologue.**

 **I really hoped you liked it.**

 **It took me a while to write this. I'm trying a new poetic kind of descriptive writing style. It's not really that obvious in this chapter, but in the next chapter it will be.**

 **Please leave reviews! I'm always looking for ways to improve and you guys could really help. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't. Whatever. And if you have any ideas about what should happen in this fanfic, tell me about it! I'm still trying to find a way to fit Toffee in, so yeah, if you have any ideas, just tell me.**

 **Okay, so that's it for now.**

 **Sorry it was so short.**

 **But I'll see you guys later.**

 **Lots lot Love,**

 **the Stargazer.**


End file.
